


Somnio Draconis by Meiri

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri





	Somnio Draconis by Meiri

  
[Somnio Draconis](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewstory.php?sid=3467) by [Meiri](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewuser.php?uid=11776)  


  
Summary: 

Written for the Weekend Drabbles from the prompt: _When Hermione awakes bound and dressed in a simple white dress, she's not too concerned. When she realizes her captor is a dragon and she's been sacrificed to it? Well, that's an entirely different matter, isn't it?_.

  
Categories: [Hermione/Draco](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/browse.php?type=categories&catid=208), [Weekend Forum Drabbles](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/browse.php?type=categories&catid=167) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense  
Spoilers:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Unresolved Sexual Tension  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 579 Read: 1767  
Published: 06/06/2010 Updated: 08/06/2010 

Story Notes:

No profit is made from the writing or posting of this story. All recognizable canon belongs to JKR and co. Also, thanks to alexisrose for the beta.

Somnio Draconis by Meiri

Author's Notes:

I think the identity of the Draconis is obvious... or at least I hope it is. :) I hope you all enjoy.  


Hermione burrowed deeper into the warmth surrounding her, soundly asleep. The Somnio Draconis smiled to himself, knowing her dreams were tranquil and restful. He glanced around his cavern, making sure every last detail would be perfect for when she awoke.   


He reinforced the anti-Apparation wards, made sure that her wand was locked away, checked that the window charms were perfect, and cast stasis charms on the refreshments waiting for her to break her fast. Once the inconsequential details were sorted, he made sure that the restraining spells would take effect the moment she woke from her slumber and, at last, everything was ready.   


Impatient for her to waken, he slipped into her dream. There, he found a sunlit meadow dotted with wildflowers and, further on, atop a small rise, he found Hermione lying on a blanket in naught but a white silk sundress, embroidered in green. She had an arm thrown over her eyes to block the light and the hand of her other arm drifted lazily over body, enjoying the soft smoothness of the fabric. Though her movement was innocent, the Draconis could not help his baser reaction to the vision before him.

Quietly he strode toward the blanket, using his powers to soothe her when she would have startled at finding him lying by her side. And though he'd known her since their childhood, though she had a better memory than any he'd met, aside from himself, she seemed to not recognize him - a fact which stirred equal measures of petulance and relief deep within him.   


"Who are you?" she asked, wide eyes staring at him from the shadow of her arm.

"The Draconis, lady," he replied formally, despite their reclined position. He watched as her eyebrows shot up and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I take it you've heard of me, or at least my kind."   


"The Dream Dragons were said to have died out, the last known one not having passed his skills or knowledge down," she stated, her voice breathy and her eyes dazed.

The Draconis chuckled. "I knew I could count on you to have researched us at some point. Now, I'm sure you also know that, in order to continue the line, I must receive sacrifice from the Wizarding World." He let his gaze drag along her open, supine form, watching as the tension of scholastic curiosity shifted towards something more subtle.   


"A witch must be consumed by the flames of the Draconis, so that the next generation can rise," she recited absently as her hand flitted from its resting place on her silk-covered stomach and came to stroke his arm.

"Such a terrible metaphor," he said as he captured her wandering hand and brought it up to his mouth, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the palm. "The Draconii are shapeshifters, Granger. Not the same as Animagi, yet not all that different either. The only difference is that our shift grants us new talents," he told her, peppering her hand and arm with kisses as he spoke, until he rolled over her, resting on his elbows.   


"So, I am not meant to roast on a spit for the sake of knowledge?" She stroked his cheekbone trying to place the pale skin with the slight teal sheen, the platinum hair and silvery eyes. 

He chuckled. "No, you are meant to be consumed by flames of a less literal kind," he said, rocking his hips into her.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewstory.php?sid=3467>  



End file.
